1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a positioning device for a slide-aiding member for a drawer track device. In particular, the present invention relates to a positioning device for temporarily retaining a slide-aiding member of a track device of a drawer.
2. Description of Related Art
FIG. 1 of the drawings illustrates a conventional multi-track device for a drawer. The multi-track device includes at least a first track 11, a second track 12 received in the first rack 11, and a slide-aiding member 13 mounted between the first track 11 and the second track 12. The slide-aiding member 13 allows smooth, reciprocal sliding movement of the second track 12 relative to the first track 11. A stop member 14 is provided on a front end of the first track 11 to prevent the slide-aiding member 13 from being disengaged from the first track 11. A stop 121 is provided on a front end of the second track 12 for pressing against the stop member 14 when the second track 12 is pushed inward, thereby preventing excessive inward movement of the second track 12 relative to the first track 11.
In a case that the second track 12 is disengaged from the first track 11, it is difficult to accurately reinsert the rear end 122 of the second track 12 into the slide-aiding member 13 that slides freely in the first track 11, as there is no means for temporarily retaining the slide-aiding member 13 in place. Further, the front end of the slide-aiding member 13 might be deformed and damaged by the rear end 122 of the second track 12 during reinsertion of the second track 12 into the first track 11. As a result, some of the rolling balls 131 of the slide-aiding member 13 fall from the slide-aiding member 13, which results in a decrease in the utility, and the life of the track device is shortened accordingly.